1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas light arrangement and more particularly pertains to simulating the appearance of icicles on a house with a Christmas light arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of decorating Christmas trees are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,976 to DuMong; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,801 to Sangalli, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,673 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,192 to Adams; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,406 to Ketcham; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,519 to Openiano.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a Christmas light arrangement for simulating the appearance of icicles on a house.
In this respect, the Christmas light arrangement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the appearance of icicles on a house.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved Christmas light arrangement which can be used for simulating the appearance of icicles on a house. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.